A Warm Date
by kaika0788
Summary: Terkadang kembang api, pelukan dan obrolan ringan, bisa membuat musim dingin berganti menjadi musim semi - HunHan [BL/Yaoi]


**A Warm Date**

.

~ **HunHan** story~

* * *

 _Chinese New Year._ Satu 'jeda' yang pas untuk sejenak melepas penat, juga sangat tepat menjadi alasan untuk sekedar berkumpul bersama orang – orang terkasih. Apalagi untuk mereka yang memang keseharianya terlampau sibuk, atau bahkan harus terpisah skala ruang dan waktu.

Sehun dan Luhan mungkin sepasang dari sekian banyak orang yang benar-benar tahu bagaimana cara memanfaatkan jeda ini dengan sangat baik.

Jarak ribuan kilometer bukan penghalang. Kali ini sama seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, yang lebih tua-akan mengalah dan rela melawan _acrophobia_ nya demi bertemu yang lebih muda. Melewati batas negaranya menuju tanah air sang kekasih. Bukan tanpa pertimbangan, karena 'jalan' ini terasa lebih mudah untuk ditempuh keduanya.

.

Teras apartemen dipilih sebagai tempat menikmati indahnya langit dengan hiasan warna-warni abstrak saat ini. Awalnya Sehun bilang, suhu udara sedang sangat tidak bersahabat, jadi kencan _out door_ sangat tidak disarankan. Luhan bilang, jaket tebal dan sebuah pelukan bahkan lebih hangat dari pemanas ruangan sekalipun. Dan lagi-lagi yang lebih muda akan mengalah.

Namun Sehun tetap tak rela jika hanya gara-gara sikap keras kepala Luhan, _hyung_ tersayangnya itu atau bahkan dirinya sendiri malah nanti jatuh sakit dan menghambat semua aktifitas yang telah terjadwal rapih. Jadi Ia, dengan sangat posesif memeluk dan membungkus tubuh keduanya dengan selimut hangat agar tak ada celah untuk si angin dingin.

Bersandar nyaman pada sebuah kursi santai dengan tangan saling melingkari tubuh satu sama lain, dan selingan topik-topik ringan tentang apa saja, rasanya cukup melepas rindu yang mengepul bagai asap tertiup angin.

Luhan tengah menyenderkan kepalanya pada pundak kanan Sehun, sambil sayup-sayup mendengar melodi indah dari dalam rongga dadanya, ketika tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu yang akhir-akhir ini cukup menarik atensinya.

Berawal dari rasa bosan saat menunggu jadwal syuting, membuatnya iseng membuka situs-situs yang banyak memuat tulisan-tulisan fiksi indah karya para penggemar dengan Sehun-Luhan sebagai tokoh utamanya. Awalnya Ia merasa konyol, tapi sangat lucu membaca cerita-cerita yang terkadang di luar nalar dan cukup membuatnya menganga tak percaya.

Ia penasaran, apa Sehun juga pernah iseng sama sepertinya.

"Hun, apa kau tau atau pernah lihat fan fiksi?" tanyanya memecah kesunyian.

"Hm?"

Sehun yang tengan menikmati pesta kembang api dilangit sana, beralih fokus pada kekasih yang tengan dipeluknya. Lengan kanannya yang melingkar erat di pinggang Luhan beralih membungkus bahu sempit itu, dan jari-jarinya menyentuh hidung Luhan yang sedikit memerah. Membuat Luhan sedikit bergeser, mencari posisi lebih nyaman pada dada kanan Sehun sambil memeluk erat pinggangnya.

"Itu.. Cerita-cerita fiksi yang ditulis para fans dengan tokoh utama kau dan aku. Atau pasangan lainnya." Jelas Luhan.

"Aah.. Ya, aku pernah melihat beberapa dulu. Kenapa? Kau suka membacanya?"

"Tidak juga. Waktu itu hanya iseng dan karna bosan, tanpa sadar aku jadi membaca beberapa."

"Hmm…"

Sehun hanya menggumam pelan, tidak terlalu tertarik pada topik ini. Kontras dengan Luhan yang sepertinya makin antusias membahasnya.

"Aku sangat terkesan dengan ide-ide penulis-penulis itu. Entah bagaimana bisa menuliskan sesuatu yang bahkan susah kubayangkan." Ucap Luhan, Ia mengingat lagi beberapa cerita menarik yang masih membekas di ingatannya.

"Seperti dirimu yang bisa hamil?" tanya Sehun dengan tawa kecil di ujung bibirnya. Dan Luhan langsung mencubit perut datarnya, membuat Sehun meringis.

"Bukan itu. Jujur saja aku tak terlalu suka yang seperti itu, aku kan pria" jawabnya sambil merengut, membuat tawa Sehun semakin jelas. Berkebalikan dengan Luhan, Sehun merasa sesuatu seperti itu justru lucu. Membayangkan Luhan dengan perut besar, selalu berhasil membuat tawanya pecah tanpa bisa dicegah. ' _Pasti menggemaskan_ ' batinnya.

"Jangan bahas yang itu. Banyak cerita-cerita lain yang lebih manis, kadang lucu, atau bahkan sangat sedih." Sambung Luhan lagi, mengabaikan Sehun yang mulai bisa mengontrol tawanya

"Kau tahu, kadang aku takjub dengan karakter-karakter yang mereka ciptakan. Bahkan ada yang benar-benar mirip seperti sifatmu atau sifatku, dan membuatku merinding. Seolah-olah mereka bisa melihat langsung kehidupan kita." tutur Luhan semakin menggebu-gebu,

"Dan yang lebih membuatku tak percaya, mereka bahkan bisa menuliskan adegan-adegan...dengan sangat rinci" sambungnya lagi dengan suara lebih pelan dan pipi yang menghangat, untung Sehun tidak bisa melihat wajahnya sekarang ini.

"Jadi kau benar-benar membaca sesuatu yang seperti itu?" tanya Sehun antusias, dengan salah satu alis terangkat dan senyum sampingnya.

"Tentu saja tidak!" jawab Luhan tegas,

"Hanya sekilas" tambahnya pelan. Dan Sehun hanya tertawa sambil mengusak rambut lembut Luhan, dengan aroma shamponya yang khas.

"Aku lebih suka kisah-kisah yang singkat, tapi manis. Atau kisah dengan penggambaran karakter kita yang dibuat lebih dewasa dan bijaksana. Ah! dan kau tau!?..." Luhan sedikit mendongakan kepalanya untuk melihat mata Sehun, pria itupun menunduk membawa tatapan mereka bertemu,

"Ada satu kisah yang benar-benar sangat kusukai. Ceritanya bersambung, dan aku berhasil membacanya hanya dalam semalam ketika jadwalku kosong hari itu. Benar-benar ditulis dengan sangat baik. Aku sangat suka pengambaran tokoh kau dan aku dengan karakter yang sangat keren menurutku" Sambung Luhan antusias.

Sehun menaikan kedua alisnya seolah bertanya. Cukup penasaran dengan kisah yang diceritakan Luhan.

"Disitu, aku diceritakan sebagai seorang astronot dan kau adalah Oh Sehun yang saaangat jenius".

"Benarkah?" tanya Sehun. Dan anggukan Luhan membuat Sehun tersenyum sambil kembali mengusap pelan hidung merah, yang membuat pemiliknya terlihat lebih imut.

"Hm! Oh Sehun disitu benar-benar keren. Ceritanya aku harus pergi ke luar angkasa bersama timku untuk alasan tertentu, dan tiba-tiba saja sebuah kecelakaan membuatku terdampar sendirian pada sebuah planet aneh yang mirip bumi dan harus berpisah denganmu selama belasan tahun. Selama belasan tahun itu pula, kau benar-benar melakukan cara apapun untuk menemukan diriku yang kau yakini masih hidup. Bahkan usahamu membawa keberuntungan bagi masa depan bumi, dan yang paling penting.. kau berhasil menemukanku, dan membawaku pulang. Aku benar-benar suka Oh Sehun yang disitu…

Bukankah dia sangat keren?" Tanya Luhan mengakhiri ceritanya.

"Hmm.. dia keren." Jawab Sehun singkat.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak menyukainya?"

"Tidak juga. Hanya saja, Sehun disitu terdengar terlalu keren untuk ku…" Jawabnya sambil menyingkirkan poni Luhan yang menghalangi pandangannya,

"Sanggup menunggu belasan tahun, demi bertemu denganmu." tambahnya dengan suara yang lebih pelan. Luhan tersentak dengan jawaban Sehun. Fokusnya sedari tadi hanya pada tokoh Sehun yang di gambarkan sangat jenius, namun yang Sehun tanggapi malah soal penggambaran karakternya.

"Benar juga sih, rasanya sedikit mustahil." Ucap Luhan membenarkan dengan suara yang sama pelannya.

Luhan membawa pandangannya turun menatap ujung langit yang masih penuh warna-warni. Tiba-tiba saja banyak hal yang melintas dalam benaknya. Tapi semuanya samar-samar, membuat Ia terdiam menyisakan hening yang menjeda cukup lama.

…

"Sehun.. ini mungkin terdengar _random,_ tapi.. apa kau juga mau berjuang untuk ku suatu saat ini?"

Seperti yang Luhan bilang, sebuah pertanyaan _random_ tiba-tiba saja lolos lewat celah bibirnya tanpa benar-benar disaring lebih dulu. Ia tidak bermaksud bertanya untuk memperoleh jawaban yang mengarah pada hal-hal tertentu, ini murni efek dari kisah yang baru saja Ia ceritakan pada Sehun.

Usapan jari-jari Sehun pada puncuk kepala Luhan terhenti. Ada hembusan nafas berat yang terdengar sebelum Ia menjawab pertanyaan tiba-tiba Luhan itu.

"Jadi… semua usaha kita untuk tetap bersama beberapa tahun ini, belum pantas disebut sebuah perjuangan, _hyung_?"

Luhan terdiam, tak tahu harus menjawab bagaimana. Untung saja Ia sudah memutus kontak mata dengan Sehun beberapa saat lalu, jika tidak keadaannya mungkin akan canggung.

Sebenarnya yang Luhan harapkan adalah sebuah jawaban _gombalan_ yang bisa membuat suasana kembali ceria dan hangat, karena jujur saja Ia mulai kedinginan. Tapi tak pernah terlintas dalam benaknya jika Sehun akan menaggapinya dengan cukup serius.

Lamunannya buyar ketika pelukkan pada tubuhnya mengerat. Sehun dapat melihat bahwa Luhan mulai kedinginan, sehingga pria itu benar-benar di sembunyikan dalam pelukannya. Selimut tebal yang membungkus tubuh keduanya Sehun tarik ke atas menutupi dada Luhan, sebelum kembali berucap sambil sesekali mengecup puncuk kepala Luhan,

"Dengar, Lu. Aku mungkin memang belum dewasa, bijaksana dan jauh dari jenius. Aku tidak akan sehebat Sehun yang sanggup menunggu hingga belasan tahun, karena saat ini membayangkanmu yang esok hari sudah harus kembali ke Beijing saja, sudah membuatku rindu setengah mati. Aku yakin merindu dengan waktu yang begitu lama akan benar-benar membunuhku.

Dan lagi, aku hanya Sehun yang terkadang masih sangat manja, sering cemburu dan suka iseng demi menarik perhatianmu. Yang bisa kulakukan saat ini hanyalah berada di sisimu disaat kau butuh ataupun tidak, sambil berusaha membuatmu tetap nyaman dan betah jadi kekasihku. Mungkin menurutmu ini tak seberapa, tapi semua ini bagian dari _perjuangan-_ ku untukmu, _hyung_. Jadi kuharap, kau bisa selalu menerima Sehun yang seperti ini, yaa.."

Lagi-lagi hening.

Sehun merasa sudah mengungkapkan semua yang ingin dia ungkapkan, sedangkan Luhan? Jangan ditanya. Karena sepertinya Ia kehilangan kemampuan bicaranya. Luhan bukan gadis remaja yang sedang tersipu malu saat _digombali_ kekasihnya, hanya saja Ia sulit menemukan kata yang pas untuk membalas pernyataan-pernyataan Sehun itu. Satu-satunya suara yang bisa dihasilkannya adalah degupan jantung yang berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dan sangat terasa pada rusuk kanan Sehun.

"Sehunna, sepertinya aku pernah membaca kalimat-kalimat barusan pada sebuah fan fiksi..."

Pada akhirnya, hanya itu satu-satunya respon yang dapat Luhan berikan sebagai pengalihan rasa gugupnya. Membuat Sehun tertawa mendengarnya.

"Benarkah?

"Hmm.."

"Ngomong-ngomong apa kita perlu ke rumah sakit? Karena sepertinya jantungmu berdetak terlalu cepat, _hyung_ …"

* * *

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **a.n :**

Buat kak 'za yang fiksinya ( _Light Years_ by hotarunyan416) aku 'kutip' diatas, mohon izin 'kutip' ya kak..

Maaf izinnya malah pas udah diposting begini.

.

Happy Chinese New Year

520


End file.
